Isabella Radcliff
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Summary inside. this is a Twilight The Gates Cross
1. Chapter 1

** Bella has been hiding her true self from the Cullens, her real name is Isabella Veronica East-Radcliff. She moves back to her old home -The Gates - after the Cullens left, she became close to her sister-in-law, Claire and adopted niece, Emily. She had to leave for that start of the Forks school year only to find out that the Cullens have returned. She avoids Edward and Alice all together until she gets a call from her cousin Vanessa to help them with a vampire problem.**

**Chapter 1**

** After the Cullens left, I was a wreck for about a month but then I had to think of Charlie Swan. I snapped out of it then I finished my junior year. I passed everything then I moved back to my old home in The Gates. **

**The Gates is a large gated community in the middle of Michigan. It is made of everything like vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, succubae, incubi and humans, most of which don't know the other creatures exist. **

** I am half vampire half werewolf; I was born in 1616 a werewolf but was bitten at the verge of death by my sire Dylan Radcliff. We traveled together and he met his next 'child' Claire in the 1920s. We all became a family until two years before he married Claire when I decided to go off on my own. During this I met Charlie Swan; I first met him while he was in high school. At the time he was living with his grandmother in New Haven, Connecticut. We became friends but then he was moved to Forks, WA to live with his father. I met up with him ten years later by accident and I told him what I was, he didn't freak out so I stayed with him and pretended to be his daughter which no one questioned. **

** I met the Cullens and within a few months they left, I was upset but got over it for Charlie's sanity and my own. I had almost a week until my senior year began so I moved back with Charlie to finish school in Forks.**

**One Week Later…**

** I was happy but mad to be back in school, I missed my friends but not the classes. I was only friends with Angela, Ben, Eric and Tyler still which was a lot easier to handle. We were all hanging out near my 'new' Impala when Ange gasped, I turned and saw a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot.**

** "You have got to be kidding me," Tyler said taking the words right out my mouth. Ever body quieted as Edward and Alice exited the car. My inner circle looked at me sadly but I shook my head and turned my back to the Cullens. **

** "Don't worry about it guys, I'm fine," I smiled at them just as another car pulled into the lot. It was a white 2009 Mustang GT; it was a car I knew well. I heard every girl in the school gasp as my friend Lukas Ford stepped out of his car. I shook my head as he looked eyes with me and walked over to my friends and me.**

** "Hey Bella, I know I'm here early but my mom sent me ahead to start with you," he said grinning evilly at me, Lukas was up to something. **

** "Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Bella," Ben asked looking Lukas up and down with hate in his eyes. **

** "Well you guys know that I went to live with some family this summer, well this is Lukas Ford, my best friend since I was six. Luke this is Angela, Eric, Ben and Tyler the friends I told you about." **

** "It's nice to finally meet you, Hell Bell told all our friends about you, it was mostly good things," Luke said wrapping his arm around my waist and laughing. **

** "Watch it Ford," I said and elbowed him in the ribs, "behave or I will talk to Zach."**

** "I'll behave but only if you do, Swan. I need to talk with you later, alone." I nodded and the two of us walked to the office to get Luke's schedule, we had all the same classes so the day would go by faster. I spent all day avoiding the Cullens all together, they even tried to sit with us but they were shunned from the table. After school, Luke and I went to Charlie's place just to hang out then he remembered that he had something important to talk about.**

** "Okay I'm not really here early because my mom said so; I needed to get away for a while and I remembered you saying that you lived here so I moved."**

** "What happened?"**

** "Amy went missing after you left so we decided to look for her; it turned out that a hunter found her alone on a hunt and killed her. You can guess that my mom freaked and got overly protective so I ran and came here. Do you think I could crash here for a while?"**

** "I'm sure that Charlie won't really mind as long as you don't get into trouble anywhere in the state or it will come full circle back to him and me."**

** "I can honestly say that I will not be causing any kind of trouble unless provoked especially with the vampires in the back of your house. They stay out of my way, I stay out of theirs."**

** I rolled my eyes and nodded at this very young AIT (Alpha-In-Training). He reminded me of his father at times and that scared me but also made me feel protected because that meant he would be a fierce pack leader one day. **

** The next few months went by without the Cullens interrupting my life; I told Sam's pack about my true identity and made a treaty between them and Luke so that he could run when he felt like it and not be killed if went onto their land. My life was perfect until a phone call turned everything upside down and inside out.**


	2. Alert!

Okay as many of you know i made a note saying that i may put up my stories up for adoption well here is the results:

* * *

Up for adoption-

Spirited Away (regular Twilight Story) Bella and lots of OCs

Mysterious Flame (SPN Twilight crossover) BellaXAdam

Blue Sunrise (TVD Twilight crossover) Bella Michealson family Drama

* * *

Adopted:

Shattered (LOTR Twilight crossover) Bella is an elf on the run. Adopted by Lady Jacinda MacLeod (my amazing clanswoman/ best friend check out her stories too)

* * *

For now that is all the stories i am willing to give up if there are more i will let you know. See ya soon -Frost


End file.
